


Heavy

by GaleandRandy



Category: Queer As Folk - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-01
Updated: 2009-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaleandRandy/pseuds/GaleandRandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humorous and Sexy story about how Brian, Justin and the rest of the gang deal with two new feisty additions to the gang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[](http://tinypic.com)  
Title: Heavy Petting  
Author: [](http://galeandrandy.livejournal.com/profile)[**galeandrandy**](http://galeandrandy.livejournal.com/)  
Fandom: Queer as Folk  
Characters: Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (other canon and ofc)  
Prompt: 3 Little Words  & Summer Challenge **Paint-Canvas-Candles** @ [](http://queensoftarts.livejournal.com/profile)[**queensoftarts**](http://queensoftarts.livejournal.com/)  
Rating: NC-17=== **COMPLETED STORY**  
Summary: Humorous  & Sexy story about how Brian, Justin and the rest of the gang deal with two new fiesty additions to the gang.  
First in the series of 12 entries written for the summer challenge. Each one will use one prompt from the 3 little words challenge. **You must read them in order.**  
Word Count: 2,824  
AN: Thanks to [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=1265maisymay)[****](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=1265maisymay)for betaing parts 1-4 All other chapters I flew without a beta to meet the deadline.  


 

**Heavy Petting _Paint-Candles-Canvas= 3 Little Words Challenge_ **

“Brian, I can’t fly. I’m renting a car,” Justin said, pacing his empty apartment.

“I already bought you a ticket,” Brian complained.

“I told you not to,” Justin replied. “I’m not sure why you did anyway.”

“Maybe because you always wait until the last minute and end up paying first class price for an economy seat,” the brunet grumbled. “Which is just ridiculous because…”

“Brian,” Justin interrupted, irritated at his partner’s attitude. “I’ve already reserved a car and I’m leaving in two days. I won’t get my deposit back.”

“Fuck the deposit, Justin! Your ticket is non-refundable.”

“No, Brian. It would be **your** ticket that’s non-refundable. I’m fucking driving back. I rented an SUV and I’ve got to have room for my paintings, supplies and…”

“Isn’t that shit in the back of a moving van headed here right now?”

“Most of my stuff is, but I had a piece I was in the process of working on and the paint wasn’t dry on the canvas yet, so I couldn’t wrap it up. It should be dry by tomorrow morning. Not only that but…”

“Whatever,” Brian groaned, tired of the excuses. “Just do me a favor and don’t stop at every single crappy tourist attraction.”

“Brian,” Justin changed his tone so it sounded as though he were speaking to a small child, “I’ve already marked every single one on the map. Instead of making the trip six hours and forty-five minutes, I think it’s going to stretch out to around twelve and a half hours. In fact, I might pitch a tent in the woods somewhere and camp for…”

“Okay, Asshole,” Brian quipped. “I know that there's only one way you know how to pitch a tent and it definitely doesn't include..." Brian paused, because he couldn't think of a word that didn't turn into a pun that involved camping or Justin's cock. Frustrated, he finally just decided to change the direction of the conversation. "Look, I can’t help it if I miss you and want you back here as fast as possible. You don’t have to be a twat about it.”

Justin laughed aloud. “Oh Brian, you’re soooo romantic. Who would’ve thought that all I had to do was piss you off and you’d admit that you miss me?”

“I think I’ve showed you how much I miss you every time that I ventured to Brooklyn and left you with a sore ass.”

“That’s the hopeless romantic Brian Kinney I know,” Justin joked.

“You’re making me wonder why I miss you,” Brian warned. “Now finish packing your shit and call me when you’re on your way.”

Justin rolled his eyes. “Yes, Brian. I’ll call you in the morning.”

“I love you, Twat,” Brian replied and hung up before Justin could reply with his own sentiment.

Justin laughed to himself about Brian's quick exit from their conversation as he sat down on his ratty couch; the only furniture left in the apartment. He’d almost made Brian believe that he was taking it home, but it had a pullout bed that made it extremely heavy. The movers he’d allowed Brian to hire were practically dying from the non-air conditioned atmosphere in his building.

It was late July and the thermostat read eighty-six degrees. Thankfully, there wasn’t much humidity so it didn’t bother Justin on a normal day. However, going up and down seven flights of stairs repeatedly did cause him and the moving men to be red-faced, breathless and wiped out by the time they got to moving the sofa. Justin reasoned that he’d use it to sleep on instead of his sleeping bag, and then leave it for the next tenant.

However, he would’ve loved to see Brian’s face when they opened the door to the van and the ugly plaid sofa was the first thing he saw. Justin laughed as he imagined what Brian’s expression would be when he saw his other surprise. Well, it wasn’t exactly a surprise.

Justin pushed Trask off the couch cushion beside him. “You know you’re not supposed to climb on furniture. You’ve been so good, why are you starting this now?” he asked the Husky.

Trask tromped off, heading for his lone toy. He grabbed the rope and brought it over to Justin, dropping it at his boy’s feet.

“You are really cute,” Justin told the puppy; grabbing the rope, he waved it in front of Trask’s face.

Trask barked as he jumped for the rope, after a few tries he jumped onto the couch, grabbed the rope in Justin’s hand and started to playfully growl as he tried to get his toy.

Justin pushed the dog down onto the carpet once again and released the rope. “You had better not be starting a bad habit, Mister,” he chided. “Brian wasn’t as annoyed by you because you didn’t jump all over him when he’s been here. You have to be good or we won’t be living in the ‘Country Manor of our Dreams’ with the sexiest man on Earth. We’ll be living in a crappy apartment like this one with no yard.”

Trask ignored Justin, walking over to his bed and curling into it while chewing on his toy. He liked it much better when his boy was smiling and talking nice to him. Every time Justin talked of the man called Brian, he frowned and talked in a loud voice. He wondered if his boy didn’t like the man because he was always telling him to stay away when the tall man came to visit. He liked Brian though. When his boy wasn’t in the room the man would pet him in his favorite spot right behind his ears, and he didn’t care if he sat on the couch. He only made him get down onto the floor right before Justin came back into the room.

***

Justin drove up the long driveway and parked the rental in front of the path to the door. He looked over at his passenger and smiled, Trask was fast asleep. “Come on boy,” he called, “wake up. We’re home!”

Trask opened his bleary blue eyes and looked around the car. He made a grumbling noise, because no they were not home. Home was not the loud car that made his boy yell while he listened to the loud noises. He glared at Justin but his boy didn't notice. He kept smiling at him.

“Come on,” Justin called to the dog, shutting off the engine and then opening his door.

Brian left Britin’s front door open and walked outside toward the black SUV. He tried his best to contain his excitement as Justin opened the door and stepped out of the car. When Justin turned and smiled at him, his hair bright in the sunshine, his perfect white teeth sparkling, Brian couldn’t stop himself from running the last couple of feet toward his partner.

Justin gave Brian a fierce, lust-filled kiss that went on and on. He’d seen him eleven days before, but being **home** with his partner caused all the emotions he’d suppressed on the drive to explode out of him. He pressed himself so tightly against Brian, eager to crawl inside the man, using his mouth and tongue to aid in the need to devour him.

Brian suddenly broke apart from Justin and pushed him against the car’s hood. “What the fuck is that thing doing here?”

“Jesus Christ!” Justin yelled, glaring at his partner. “You didn’t have to push me like that.”

“Sorry,” Brian said quickly, backing away from the puppy. “But that thing scared the shit out of me.”

Justin bent down and called the dog. “Come here, Trask.”

Trask looked back and forth between Brian and Justin before deciding to run toward Brian and jump up, trying to reach the tall man’s big petting hand.

“Get down,” Brian ordered, stepping away from the puppy.

Justin walked over and picked Trask up. The puppy wiggled, sticking his tongue out and tried to reach Brian so he could ‘kiss‘ him.

“Now that you have the mutt under control would you fucking tell me what he’s doing here?” Brian demanded, stepping further away from the dog.

“First of all, he isn’t a mutt. He’s a full-blooded, miniature Siberian Husky.”

“He’s only miniature **because** he’s a puppy,” Brian said to his partner.

“Yeah well, I think I’ll take the word of the animal shelter's vet over yours concerning an **animal** ,” he quipped. “You’ve met Trask, what, a half-a-dozen times, right? What do you think I was going to do with him when I moved back? Didn’t you get the clue as to why I needed to rent a fucking car?”

Brian glared at his lover. “I thought you had listened to me the dozens of times I said that you were going to have to find him a home, before you came home.”

“No, your exact words were, ‘Justin, I’m sure that some freaky dog lover would piss his pants at the chance to own this dog’.”

Brian huffed, “Do I look like a piss in my pants dog lover?”

“Do I?” Justin retorted.

“I’m not too sure,” Brian snapped, turning for the house. “But that dog isn’t coming in my home!”

Justin reigned in his anger and casually walked after Brian and into the house. He took a deep breath, smelling Brian everywhere. He couldn’t wait until it would smell like the both of them. Okay, so it’d probably smell like Trask too. He smiled evilly and let the puppy down.

Trask tromped over to Brian and jumped at the back of his leg.

“What the fuck?” Brian yelled, spinning on his heel. “What did I just say?”

Justin laughed. “I’m really going to do my best to not think you’re speaking to me like I’m a child.”

“Well you’re acting like a one, bringing him home and asking me if…”

“Brian!” Justin put his hands on his hips and narrowed his eyes. ‘No more Mr. Nice Guy’, he thought. “I’m **not** asking for your fucking permission to bring Trask into my home.” He gestured to the space around him. “Isn’t that what Britin is? It’s my home too?”

“You know this is your home, _our_ home,” Brian told the blond, walking toward him. He put his hands on Justin’s waist and tried to bring his body close to his but Justin pulled away.

“I think I deserve an apology,” Justin stated.

Brian protested, “Justin, I make…”

“No apologies, no regrets,” Justin sneered. “Except your bullshit rules don’t apply to me anymore.”

“My philosophy isn’t…”

“Bullshit?” Justin finished. “Yes, actually it is and they are. Even if they weren’t, let’s face it, they don’t apply to me, never have.” He used a slow low tone and held the man’s eyes as he spoke his next statement. “Brian, we’re standing in the fucking house you bought for us to live in as a married couple.” He bit his lip to stop from laughing when Brian’s expression turned sour at the word ‘couple’. “Just stop behaving like an asshole and welcome me home.”

“You surprised me,” Brian defended himself, taking his willing partner in his arms. He whispered against Justin’s temple, “I don’t like to be surprised.”

Justin looked up at Brian and smirked. “This coming from the man who is the king of surprises?” he laughed.

“I’m a man of many contradictions,” Brian replied, “and a king of countless things.”

Tired of being ignored, Trask jumped at the two men and barked at them.

Brian looked down at the animal then back to Justin. “Take him outside before he pees on the floors. I just had them refinished.”

Justin rolled his eyes at Brian. “He’s potty-trained. He’ll sit by the door and bark if he needs to go out. Trask just wants his Dada to pet him.” He bent down and talked in a high-pitched tone to his pet, “Don’t you? You want Dada to pet you?”

Brian slapped Justin’s ass and warned, “That will be the last time you ever call me Dada.”

“Then pet him, he missed you.”

Brian knelt and the dog immediately started hopping and licking at Brian’s face, his tail wagging wildly back and forth overcome with happiness. “Who wouldn’t miss me?”

Justin smiled at Brian and tested the man. “You love your Dada, don’t you, Traskie?”

Brian glared at Justin. “Don’t call him Traskie, that’s girlie. He is named after Cal Trask. You shouldn’t mess around with a dog named after one of James Dean’s greatest roles.”

“I wouldn’t dare,” Justin, replied mockingly, “Dada.”

Brian eyed Justin warily. “I’m starting to get afraid, now that you’re back is your biological clock ticking or some shit?”

Justin fell onto his ass and started howling in laughter, making Trask turn his attention to him. “Oh, Brian!” he gasped.

“You didn’t answer me!” Brian said, horrified. “Please tell me that you’re not thinking about Daphne’s ‘offer of a lifetime’,” he begged.

Justin continued to laugh at his partner and giggled, “Brian you’re much too serious. Don’t you think we should have this conversation after we’re married?”

Brian abruptly stood and marched upstairs. He called down to Justin. “If you want to get married next month, I’d suggest that you put fluffy somewhere and get naked so I can fuck you better. You’re obviously going crazy.”

“You’re going to fuck my brains out,” Justin said. “I don’t know if that’ll make my head any better.”

***

“That was great,” Justin, gasped, falling and smashing his come covered torso into the sheets.

Brian held onto the condom, pulled his dick from Justin’s warm tightness and rolled beside him. “I shot quite the load,” he observed, holding the condom up for Justin to see and tying it off.

“Think you got another one in you?” Justin asked, kissing Brian’s shoulder.

“A couple more weeks and we won’t need these,” Brian said lustily. He reached onto the nightstand for a new condom and threw the full one to the floor.

Trask poked his head up from his bed and bounded for the new toy.

“No!” Justin shot up from the bed, realizing exactly what was about to happen.

“What?” Brian asked, watching in confusion as Justin bolted from the bed to the floor.

“Noooooo! Trask! No!” Justin yelled, almost making it to the condom before the dog grabbed it and ran for his bed.

“Holy shit!” Brian yelled.

Justin looked at Brian and felt his stomach turn as he looked back at the dog who eagerly chewed on the condom. “Get it from him!” he ordered Brian.

“He’s your dog!” Brian said, feeling sick as he watched the dog play with the load he’d just shot.

“God damn it!” Justin said, creeping up to the dog, he grabbed onto the condom and tried to snag it from him. “Drop it, Trask,” he spoke firmly, “drop it!”

Trask didn’t much care for the taste of the toy but wanted his boy’s attention so he pulled on it, hoping to play.

“Drop it you freaky animal!” Justin spat.

Brian’s view on the situation turned from sickened to mild amusement. He laughed, “You should’ve listened to me and kept him in the spare room,” he chided.

Justin looked back at Brian. “Fuck you! You could come and help me pry his fucking jaws open.”

“You know,” Brian said, “I wouldn’t pull so hard on…”

“FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!” Justin screamed. When Trask released the condom, it broke, splattering only him.

Brian burst out laughing as Justin stalked back toward him. “Oh, come on,” he joked, “it’s not so bad. You love being splattered with my come.”

Justin threw the remaining pieces of soppy condom and hit Brian square in the face. “So do you.”

Thinking that his boy was playing with the weird toy, once again, Trask ran for his boys, jumped onto the huge bed, and headed for Brian.

“No!” Brian yelled, pushing the happy dog off him.

Justin laughed and headed toward the bathroom to clean up. “Aw, your puppy loves you, Dada,” he snickered.

“Twat!” Brian called picking up the animal, grabbing his little dog bed and walking out into the hall. He entered the spare room, turned on the light, placed the doggy bed on the floor, and placed the Trask in it.

Trask yipped, placed his head on his paws and slowly wagged his tail, giving Brian the saddest expression he could muster.

Brian groaned, rolled his eyes and walked over to the television. “We’ll come get you later,” he told the Husky. “Daddy and I are about to do stuff that your poor little puppy eyes just shouldn’t see. It made you get weird on us. Keep yourself busy and watch Animal Planet. I’ll be back for you soon.” He gave the dog a small pet and left the room, intent on giving his lover a very heavy petting.

TBC in Chapter two


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humorous &; Sexy story about how Brian, Justin and the rest of the gang deal with two new feisty additions to the gang.

[](http://tinypic.com)  
Title: Heavy Sleeper  
Author: [](http://galeandrandy.livejournal.com/profile)[**galeandrandy**](http://galeandrandy.livejournal.com/)  
Fandom: Queer as Folk  
Characters: Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (other canon and ofc)  
Prompt: 3 Little Words  & Summer Challenge **It's-Only-Time** @ [](http://queensoftarts.livejournal.com/profile)[**queensoftarts**](http://queensoftarts.livejournal.com/)  
Rating: NC-17=== **COMPLETED STORY**  
Summary: Humorous  & Sexy story about how Brian, Justin and the rest of the gang deal with two new fiesty additions to the gang.  
Second in the series of 12 entries written for the summer challenge. Each one will use one prompt from the 3 little words challenge. **You must read them in order.**  
Word Count: 2,160  
AN: Thanks to [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=1265maisymay)[****](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=1265maisymay)for betaing parts 1-4 All other chapters I flew without a beta to meet the deadline.  


**Heavy Sleeper _It’s-Only-Time= 3 Little Words Challenge_ **

**A Few Years Later**

Daphne kissed Justin’s cheek and whispered, “If you need anything, call me.”

“You’re going to be on vacation thousands of miles away, so what are you going to do if I call?”

Daphne shrugged. “I don’t know… I guess I could give you some encouraging words.”

Justin laughed, gave his friend a quick hug and closed the door behind her as she left.

Brian thundered down the stairs. “She’s still asleep, she’s still asleep,” he said joyously, slamming Justin against the door and attacking his mouth with his own.

Justin tore his lips away from Brian to breathe. “Hurry,” he gasped. “How long has she been asleep?”

“Long enough for me to know that she’s asleep,” Brian replied, shoving his pants down his legs.

Justin pulled his pants down and turned to face the door, sticking his ass out. “Come on, fuck me!”

“Quiet,” Brian hissed into Justin’s ear as he slid up behind him. “Fuck,” he mumbled, “I don’t have any lube.”

“Fuck it,” Justin groaned back, wiggling his ass against Brian’s cock. “I’m still slick from the lube we didn’t get to put to use this morning, just fuck me already.”

“That was hours ago,” Brian, replied, a little afraid he’d harm Justin’s sacred ass. “You didn’t clean yourself out?”

“I didn’t have time.” Justin looked over his shoulder and gave Brian the most unattractive expression the older man had ever seen. He growled, “Just fuck me right now! It’s going to be hours before we fuck again.”

“Okay, okay,” Brian said, grabbing his shaft and sliding his dick between Justin’s voluptuous cheeks.

“Ow!” Justin yelped at the intrusion, his word echoing around the foyer.

Brian covered Justin’s mouth and sucked in painful breath. He felt as if Justin’s ass would squeeze his dick off. “I told you that was too fucking long ago. You‘re too fucking tight,” he said, pulling out of resisting hole.

“Are you going deaf in your old age?” Justin mumbled into Brian’s hand.

“What’d you say?” Brian growled, slapping Justin’s ass, the sound reverberated around the room, as did Justin’s scream.

“Fuck me right now you fucking asshole! Put it inside me already!” Justin ordered.

“Wahhhhhh!”

“Was that you?” Brian asked hopefully, tightening his hand around Justin’s mouth as he listened.

Justin jabbed his elbows backward and pushed Brian off him. “Fuck!” he yelled at the same time as their daughter screamed again. “My daughter woke from hearing me beg you to fuck me! She’s only two weeks old and already I’ve traumatized her.”

Brian remained where he was, looking hopeless, pants around his ankles, dick, hard as rock. “What the fuck am I supposed to do with this?” he asked, stroking his cock.

Justin glared at Brian. “You were supposed to fuck me with it!” he hissed, pulling up his pants and stomping up the stairs. “Of all the men in the world that would love to fuck me, I would’ve thought that you’d be the most capable,” he called over the railing. “But no. ‘You’re too sensitive. Oh, I’m going to hurt you. It’s been too long’,” Justin sing-songed. “‘It hurts my dick for the first five seconds before you loosen up’.”

“I was being considerate.”

“You couldn’t handle my tight ass and you were concerned it might squeeze the head of your cock off. Admit it!”

Brian stared up at Justin in amazed sadness. “Fuck you!” he called, his brain not working well enough to come up with a better reply to Justin’s half-true madness.

“No!” Justin said, disappearing down the hallway. “You _couldn’t_ fuck me. That’s the problem!”

Brian stood shocked still, listening to Jasmine’s cries and Justin’s psychotically, suddenly soothing voice echo down the hall. He wondered how in the fuck his life had gotten so fucked up.

Their three-year-old Husky bounding toward him from the living room interrupted his trance. “Hey, Trask,” he said sadly, pulling up his pants and smiling at the dog.

Trask stole a pet from Brian’s leg, lifted his own leg and proceeded to pee.

Brian’s scream reverberated throughout the house.

Jasmine, who had a short lapse in crying, started to wail again.

Holding his daughter, Justin ran out into the hall and looked down at Brian. “What the fuck is the matter with you? Don’t tell me you’re screaming because you wouldn’t fuck me.”

Brian shook his leg trying to shake some of the piss off him, but to Justin, it looked like he was stomping his foot. “Trask pissed on me!” he wailed, dropping his pants and flinging them off him. He opened the front door and yelled at the innocent looking dog, “Out, right now!”

Trask walked out the front door as slowly as he possibly could. Brian slammed the door after him. “Fucking animal!”

Justin howled in laughter, patting his daughter’s back to soothe her as he came down the steps. “And to think, that wouldn’t have happened if you would’ve fucked me when you had the chance.”

***

**1 month later**

Hunched over the much too short stroller, Brian begged his legs to cooperate with every step he took down Liberty Avenue. Justin held onto one of the handles, while his other hand held Trask’s leash, trying to keep up with Brian’s long strides.

Trask, happy to be out of the loud house, pulled his boy along, jerking the leash that held him every time his masters wavered in their steps. He didn’t understand why they suddenly acted like the old man that he and his boy lived beside in their other home. It made him sad, but today he was too happy to be out of the house to think about his boys’ behavior. There were many things to pee on, people to bark at, and new smells to investigate!

“Oh thank god!” Brian exclaimed in relief when the diner’s entrance came into view.

“Suddenly religious are we?” Justin asked, his joke dying on his lips.

“He’s the only one we have left that we can ask for a miracle,” Brian replied, opening the diner’s door.

“So what you’re saying,” Justin said, “is not to expect any miracles?”

“Exactly.”

They walked inside and looked around for an empty booth but didn’t see one. The diner was packed and the customer’s voices boomed around the diner. “It’s amazing that she’s sleeping through this,” Justin commented in amazement.

“What the fuck is the matter with you?” Brian hissed in Justin’s ear. “Do you want to jinx us?”

“Brian, Justin, Jasmine,” Debbie called in a soft voice, walking toward her boys and the cutest baby girl she’d ever seen. Yes, she could admit that Jenny Rebecca had nothing on Sunshine’s baby.

Brian and Justin mustered up small, pitiful smiles as Debbie neared them.

Debbie stopped before she could hug them. She put her hand on her wig and her eyes grew twice in size. “What the fuck are you guys thinking? You can’t bring a dog in here!” she bellowed.

“Wahhhhhh!”

“God damn it, Debbie!” Justin yelled, bending down to his daughter and trying to take her out of the stroller at the same time as Trask was trying to sniff a passerby’s ass.

“Don’t you take that tone with me, Sunshine,” the waitress warned, putting her hands on her hips.

Debbie was far from the scariest thing Brian and Justin had seen in the last month. “Gloomy Ass,” Brian poked Justin in the forehead, “will take any damn tone he wants with you, Deb.”

“Gloomy Ass?” Debbie gasped frightened that her boys were in trouble if Justin had picked up the nickname 'gloomy ass'.

“Fuck you, ‘Man with a dick of apprehension‘,” Justin growled as he handed Jasmine to Brian and pulled his dog closer to him and away from the table full of food he’d been about to reach.

“It was _one_ time,” Brian, whined. “One! But you just won’t let me live that down.”

“It was only **one** time, because it was the **ONE** chance we had!” Justin returned.

“Why can’t you just let it go?”

“Gloomy Ass?” Debbie asked once again, trying to keep up.

“Would 'Eeyore Ass' make more sense to you, Deb?” Brian asked daringly. “Cause believe me, there ain’t no Sunshine no more. He left… a long, long, long, long time ago. And if my ‘dick of apprehension’ and his ‘gloomy ass’ don’t meet soon, we may kill each other.”

“After all, Deb,” Justin cut in. “It’s the only way to keep the peace.”

“I don’t know what the fuck you guys are talking about.” Debbie slowly reached for her granddaughter and once the baby was in her arms the child immediately calmed down.

“What we’re talking about here is life or death,” Brian practically wept. “I haven’t had my dick inside him in a month, Debbie!” he screamed.

“You could’ve,” Justin mumbled, doing his best to cross his arms over his chest and pout, while trying to keep control of Trask.

“No,” Brian said. “What we need is to not be piled up to our elbows in shit and piss.” He leaned toward Debbie, his eyes wild. “Cause it’s not just her shit that we’re dealing with Deb!”

“No,” Justin ranted. “It’s the dog’s too.”

“I thought Trask was potty-trained,” Debbie replied, confused.

“Oh, he is,” Brian replied. “He’s potty-trained anywhere but at our house.”

“Brian took them both over to Michael and Ben’s last week, and they behaved!” Justin explained. But the second he got home, all hell broke loose. Trask pissed in the foyer and Jasmine started screaming and she hasn’t stopped.”

“Have you taken her to the doctor and him to the vet?”

“Who has the time for the vet?” Justin hissed.

“And her doctor said this is perfectly normal,” Brian whimpered. “This is not fucking normal.”

“Oh, honey,” Deb whispered, unsure of what else to say.

“He hates us,” Brian said with finality, pointing to Trask.

“She hates us too,” Justin added.

“That isn’t true,” Debbie replied.

“Oh, oh yes it is,” Justin laughed madly. “The kid never sleeps.”

Debbie looked at the peaceful child in her arms and held her a little closer to her chest. “What are you guys doing to her?” she asked carefully.

“What are _we_ doing?” Brian and Justin asked in unison.

“We’re not sleeping,” Brian hissed.

“We’re not eating,” Justin added.

“And we’re not fucking,” they once again spoke together.

“Please, Deb take her,” Brian begged.

“And the dog too,” Justin added. “I swear they won’t be any trouble.”

“They’ll be good for you. They’re good for anyone, but us,” Brian swore.

Debbie looked at Brian carefully. “Am I your last resort?”

“Oh no,” Justin quickly said. “You’re the first one we’ve asked,” he said unconvincingly.

“Uhhuh, sure I am,” Debbie snickered.

“Please,” the men begged in unison.

“I can’t watch her boys. I’ve got to work until nine.”

“I’ll take your shift,” Justin said quickly. “It hasn’t been that long since I’ve worked here. I can do it, Deb,” he promised.

“Yeah,” Brian encouraged. “He can do it. Gloomy Ass busts tables with the best of them. He’s great at this shit.”

Debbie looked back and forth between the two distraught, haggard-looking men. “You would really rather work here on our busiest night of the week than watch your daughter?”

Justin nodded enthusiastically. “Oh yeah. Cause on my fifteen minute break I’ll be outside, getting fucked by Brian against the brick wall.”

Brian cringed. “Oh no, I’m not staying here. I’ll be at home sleeping.”

“The fuck you will. You’ll be sitting in that goddamn booth over there, all night, to remind me that I have something to look forward to after my shift, and you will fuck me on my fifteen minute break or you will never fuck me again!”

“Justin,” Brian laughed.

“You think that I’m shitting you? I’ll divorce you if you leave me, mother fucker!”

Brian shivered. “Divorce me?”

Debbie, realizing she **had** to do something to help the new parents, and smiled at her thoughts. “You know, Brian, it can get really crazy in here and Gloomy Ass is so worn out. I don’t think he can take my place. Nor should he have to do my job by himself. Do you really think he should?”

“No, Deb,” Brian whimpered, knowing where the conversation was headed.

“You used to bust tables for me while you were in high school.”

Justin smiled the first real smile that graced his face in a month. It made his face hurt, but he continued to smile, turning his expression into a devilish smirk as Brian groaned.

“No, Deb.” Brian moaned in discontent.

The waitress had the audacity to laugh at the two men.

“Think of it this way, we’ll be fucking as soon as the shift is over,” Justin snickered and gave his husband a pat on the back. “Don’t worry Brian, it’s only time.”

TBC in Heavy Grind


	3. Heavy Grind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humorous &; Sexy story about how Brian, Justin and the rest of the gang deal with two new feisty additions to the gang.

[](http://tinypic.com)  
Title: Heavy Grind  
Author: [](http://galeandrandy.livejournal.com/profile)[**galeandrandy**](http://galeandrandy.livejournal.com/) with [](http://saturn0432.livejournal.com/profile)[**saturn0432**](http://saturn0432.livejournal.com/) on this one too.  
Fandom: Queer as Folk  
Characters: Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (other canon and ofc)  
Prompt: 3 Little Words Challenge **Glass-Bathroom-T-shirt**  
Rating: NC-17===COMPLETED STORY  
Summary: Humorous  & Sexy story about how Brian, Justin and the rest of the gang deal with two new fiesty additions to the gang.  
 **THIRD** in the series of 12 entries written for the summer challenge. Each one will use one prompt from the 3 little words challenge. **You must read them in order.**  
Word Count: 1,533  
AN: Thanks to [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=1265maisymay)[****](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=1265maisymay)for betaing parts 1-4 All other chapters I flew without a beta to meet this deadline.  


**Heavy Grind _Glass-Bathroom-T-shirt= 3 Little Words Challenge_ **

Brian used his pinky and thumb to pick up a glass from the table and put it in the bin with the other dishes. He shivered when he saw the other three glasses also had fingerprints and lipstick smears coating them. The fucking Drag Queens had left the table and booth seats a complete mess.

He turned beside him, interrupting Justin from taking the customers orders, and growled, “Why do I have to be the one to pick up all the disgusting shit? You get the easy job.”

Justin ripped off the ticket from the order pad and started walking toward the window to put it on the turntable.

“What the hell?” a large Leather Daddy protested. “I wasn’t finished ordering and neither was my boy!”

Justin whipped toward the customer and yelled over the noise of the diner, “You’ll get whatever I put down on that slip!”

Brian laughed as the customers rose from their seats and ‘the boy’ declared, “We’re leaving.”

Pissed, Justin tore off the order slip from the turntable and sneered. “We don’t want your kind in here anyway.” He marched over toward Brian and slapped the man’s ass. “Hurry up! There’s people waiting for a clean table and now you need to wipe off that one too.”

“They sat there for two fucking seconds,” Brian protested.

“Key words ‘they sat there’,” Justin quipped. “The boy was wearing chaps, nuff said!” Justin walked to another table and politely asked. “What can I get for ya?”

Brian wondered if Justin had contracted PMS since Jasmine was born. His moods shifted so dramatically as of late. “I can’t believe you got me into this,” he called over to him.

Justin turned on his heel and snapped, “If you would’ve gotten into me, this wouldn’t be a problem.”

“Wrong blond boy, it would be a problem, because it was still a fucking month ago.”

“Whatever,” Justin hissed, turning back to the patron and smiling. “So that was a chocolate fudge sundae with a cherry on top?”

The dyke dressed as Elvis looked at her/his waiter as though he’d gone mad. “No,” he/she barked, “it was the tuna fish platter.”

Brian snickered, “Of course it was.”

“Excuse me?” Justin asked, appalled that customer would dare correct him.

“I said…”

“I don’t care what you said, lady? I’d think you’d appreciate the whole, ‘A little less conversation and a little more action’, philosophy,” he berated her and took off, holding up the order slip. “Arnold! I need a chocolate fudge sundae with a cherry on top,” he declared as meaningfully as if he’d found a cure for cancer.

Arnold peered through the order window at the distraught waiter. “Justin, I know it’s been a while, but you make those up front. I man the grill.”

Brian brushed past Justin and snickered, “See, you should’ve just given the dyke her tuna.”

Justin glared daggers into Brian’s back as the man walked into the kitchen. He scribbled on his order pad, hung the ticket up and yelled, “Arnold, I’ve changed my mind, that’ll be the Tuna Fish Platter!”

“ _You_ changed your mind?” Arnold asked, confused.

“Yes,” Justin said firmly and grabbed the two plates the man placed on the counter. “Okay,” he called across the diner. “Who has the two meatloaf specials?”

Half of the neglected patrons in the diner salivated over the order, raised their hands and called, “I’ll take that!”

Justin wanted to curl into a hole and die. “I hate all of you,” he spat.

At that moment, Ben, Michael, Emmett, Drew, Ted and Blake poured into the diner.

“What the fuck is going on in here?” Michael asked, looking around the chaotic restaurant.

“Oh joy!” Justin bellowed. “The gangs all here! I thought you were all busy tonight?”

“Baby, we just happened to meet up,” Emmett tried.

“Sure,” Justin hissed, slamming the plates on the counter. To his utter horror, mashed potatoes and gravy splattered his face and hair but for the moment, he ignored it. “Where’d you meet up, huh? Woody’s? Oooh those are some big plans fellas! Some friends you are!”

The patrons all let out a loud, “Ooooh.”

Justin turned on his heels and glared through the window at Arnold. “Where’s Brian?”

“He’s in the bathroom,” the cook said, afraid of the young blond man. Justin used to be such a sweet boy. He wondered if the kid was on drugs.

Justin marched around the hall’s corner and slammed into the bathroom. “Brian!”

Brian spun toward Justin, hard dick in hand; sweat pooling on his upper-lip, eyes wide in shock. “Sunshine?”

“Sunshine?” He pushed Brian’s shoulders, backing him up against the sinks.

Brian, pants around his ankles, shuffled toward the door, closed and locked it.

Justin was right behind him, pushing Brian against it as he turned around. “Sunshine? Ain’t no Sunshine no more! You said so yourself, ‘Mr. Dick of Apprehension’.” He stood on his tiptoes and yelled in Brian’s face. “This is what you’ve been doing while I’m trying to control a circus!”

“It wouldn’t be a circus if you took fucking orders right,” Brian replied, his words weak, knowing long before he spoke them that they were oh so wrong.

“So, this is my fault now?” Justin hissed. “I’m the one to blame? I suppose you blame me for wanting to have a kid in the first place. I mean, you have Gus, but why I should I want to have a child of my own? A child, I thought was both of ours!”

“Brian, Justin?” Michael called from the other side of the door.

Brian watched Justin’s eyes turn toward the jiggling handle on the door. “What the fuck is Mikey doing here?” he asked Justin.

“The whole fucking gang is here,” Justin replied dryly.

“Not the time, Mikey. Not the time,” Brian warned. Justin’s eyes were darker and his expression meaner than he’d ever seen before. Brian didn’t want his friend caught in the crossfire of his own fuck up.

Justin turned away from Brian and walked over to the sinks. He removed the top part of the apron from around his neck and looked at himself in the mirror. “I’m covered in food! My face is greasy! I’m going to get zits!” he ranted.

“Well at least they won’t be on your ass,” Brian said gently, pulling up his pants.

“It’s not like you’d see my ass to care,” Justin cried out. “You haven’t seen it in a month!” he whimpered, splashing water on his face.

“Brian, you guys have to come out. They’re getting angry out here,” Michael yelled.

“What part of not now do you not understand?” Brian growled. “You’ve worked here before, fix them. I have to fix Justin, he’s much more important than that angry mob,” Brian replied, walking toward his husband.

Justin collapsed onto his knees and glared up at Brian. “Don’t even think about it. I’m just down here cause my feet feel like they’re about to fall off.”

Brian laughed as he lowered himself to the dirty floor and put his arms around Justin. “You’re a fucking mess,” he whispered against Justin’s temple.

“Bite me, Asshole,” Justin replied softly, laying his head on Brian’s shoulder.

Brian playfully bit the shell of Justin’s ear. “Where else do you want me to bite?”

Justin wiggled out of Brian’s arms and used the man’s shoulders to stand up. “I don’t want you to bite me anywhere in this skanky ass bathroom.”

“We’ve fucked in here dozens of times, it never bothered you before,” he said, standing up and kissing Justin’s greasy cheek. “God,” he moaned. “I always get so hard watching you bust tables and take orders. Your cheeks get pink, the way they do just before you’re about to come.” Brian’s hands expertly pushed Justin’s t-shirt up his torso.

Justin shoved Brian’s hands away and unlocked the door. “There’ll be no coming, until we finish Debbie’s fucking shift.”

Brian groaned, “Well, at least I have something to look forward to.”

Justin pulled Brian with him and as they turned the corner, they both stopped dead in their tracks. All of their friends were taking orders, juggling trays, carrying bins of dishes and cleaning up. The diner looked almost as good as it had when Debbie had left.

“You guys look like you got it under control,” Brian said, trying to keep the amazement out of his voice as he pulled Justin toward the front door.

“Keep up the good work,” Justin said, untying the apron from around his waist and shoving it into Ted’s hands.

“What do I want with this?” Ted asked, dropping the broom to the floor.

“This is your shift,” Michael said worriedly.

“We just wanted to help get things in order,” Ben added.

Blake said nothing, he laughed, knowing it was a pointless battle.

“They can’t be serious,” Drew said, looking terrified.

“They aren’t, Baby, we have plans,” Emmett told his lover.

“We’re busy tonight,” Michael said.

“We have plans too,” Justin said, nibbling on Brian’s chin.

“And you all look very busy indeed,” Brian chuckled, shoving Justin out the door.

“Thanks, guys,” Justin called back. “You’re true friends!”

TBC in Heavy Head


	4. Heavy Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humorous & Sexy story about how Brian, Justin and the rest of the gang deal with two new feisty additions to the gang.

[](http://tinypic.com)  
Title: Heavy Head  
Author: [](http://galeandrandy.livejournal.com/profile)[**galeandrandy**](http://galeandrandy.livejournal.com/) with [](http://saturn0432.livejournal.com/profile)[**saturn0432**](http://saturn0432.livejournal.com/) on this one too.  
Fandom: Queer as Folk  
Characters: Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (other canon and ofc)  
Prompt: 3 Little Words Challenge **Oil-Music-Lights** @ [](http://queensoftarts.livejournal.com/profile)[**queensoftarts**](http://queensoftarts.livejournal.com/)  
Rating: NC-17===COMPLETED STORY  
Summary: Humorous  & Sexy story about how Brian, Justin and the rest of the gang deal with two new fiesty additions to the gang.  
 **Fourth** in the series of 12 entries written for the summer challenge. Each one will use one prompt from the 3 little words challenge. **You must read them in order.**  
Word Count: 1,039  
AN: Thanks to [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=1265maisymay)[****](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=1265maisymay)for betaing parts 1-4 All other chapters I flew without a beta to meet this deadline.  


**Heavy Head _Oil-Music-Lights= 3 Little Words Challenge_**

“What are you doing?” Brian asked in alarm as he walked out of the bathroom; stroking his painfully throbbing cock.

Justin pressed on the stereo remote and Air Supply’s “Lost in Love” softly played throughout the bedroom’s sound system.

Brian looked down at his cock and knew that the only reason it didn’t immediately soften was because there was almost nothing that would make him loose his erection at this point. “Seriously, Justin. What. The. Fuck, do you think, you’re doing?”

“I wanted to listen to a little music while we relax. We never get to listen to anything but lullabies, anymore.”

Brian snorted. “You seem awfully enthusiastic about listening to me sing “You are My Sunshine”, to Jasmine.”

Justin gave Brian a look that said ‘duh’. “Do you really think it’s the lullaby that I care about?”

Brian rolled his eyes and snatched the remote from his husband. “Well I’m not listening to this. There’s no way in Hell that I could relax to this shit!”

“But Brian,” Justin protested, “if you change it now; I’ll have it stuck in my head. I’ll have no choice but to sing it while we fuck.”

“Well it’s your fault for having such bad taste in music.”

“It’s Air Supply,” Justin returned, “how can you not like Air Supply?”

Brian shut off the stereo. “We don’t need music. We’re not going to romanticize this. We’re going to fuck…” he pulled Justin over to the side of bed. “Now!”

Justin grabbed the massage oil from his nightstand and shoved it into Brian’s hand. “First, you are going to give me the best massage I’ve ever gotten in my life.”

“What in the fuck makes you think I’m going to do that?”

“I haven’t forgotten about your one-on-one time with your little friend.”

“It’s not little,” Brian growled, “you of all people should know that.”

“Whatever,” Justin snarked. He crawled into the bed and flopped onto his stomach. “You owe me, so get started.”

Brian shook his head back and forth and bit his tongue; knowing that if he pissed off his husband he would be back to jerking himself off. Slowly, he climbed in beside Justin, his joints and muscles aching and crying out from the movement. “I’m getting so old,” he mumbled.

“What was that?” Justin asked, knowing damn well what his lover had said.

Brian heaved a deep sigh and replied testily, “Nothing,” while opening the bottle of oil.

Justin let out a deep sigh of his own. His breathy sigh was full of euphoria as Brian began to massage his shoulders, the sandalwood oil heating up and relaxing his taut muscles.

Brian had never thought he could hate a pleasurable sound coming from Justin’s mouth. But he could and he did. He continued to work the knots out of Justin’s shoulders, hearing the tempting moans get louder and louder. Yes, he really, really, hated those beautiful noises, and so did his dick.

Justin wasn’t entirely deaf to the painful noises Brian would let out from time to time. From his vantage point, he could see the clock on his nightstand and realized that his husband had suffered long enough. “Okay, okay,” he said, rolling onto his back, wishing he didn’t have to sit up. “Your turn.”

Brian huffed. “I don’t want a fucking massage; wait, scratch that. I want you to massage my cock with your mouth and throat.”

Justin grinned happily. The last thing he wanted to do was give Brian a massage, he’d only offered because their relationship was very give and take. Now, he could comfortably lie on his side and lazily suck Brian off. He knew that it wouldn’t take much to have his husband coming down his throat. Then he could just lie back and let Brian do all the work giving him a good fucking.

He kept his smile on his face as he hopped out of the bed and walked over to the light switch.

“Where the fuck are you going?” Brian asked desperately as he arranged pillows behind him and spread his legs obscenely. “It’s my turn,” he whimpered. With a desperate leer, he looked from his cock to Justin and back again.

“Don’t worry,” Justin comforted Brian. “I’m just going to turn off the lights.”

“But I wanna watch you suck my cock,” Brian groaned.

“Well fine,” Justin snipped, “but you’ll be getting your ass out of the bed and turning them off after we fuck.”

“Never mind,” Brian spoke quickly, relaxing even deeper into the bed. “Turn them off and get over here already!”

Justin glided over to the bed, feeling sated and horny at the same time. “I’m coming, I’m coming.”

“You will,” Brian said, “but me first.”

Justin paid no mind to Brian’s selfishness. He was the king of holding off orgasms; there was no way that Brian would get any more than half his cock inside him before he came, but Justin could wait.

“You’re not seriously going to lie down while you do it, are you?” Brian asked, horrified.

Justin shifted so his body fit perfectly in between Brian’s legs and rested his head on Brian’s stomach. “Mmm...” he answered. “Of course I am. Why wouldn’t I?”

“Some blow job,” Brian mumbled.

Justin turned and glared at his husband. “You know, I have the most talented mouth you’ve ever had on your dick, so you’d better shut the fuck up or I’m not going to blow you.” He yawned and as he did, capturing Brian’s dick in his mouth.

“Ahhhhh...” Brian sighed and closed his eyes. His whole body felt weightless from the immediate pleasure Justin’s hot mouth provided.

“Mmm…” Justin moaned, suckling the head of Brian’s cock.

Brian blindly reached down and began to play with Justin’s hair.

Justin yawned around the cock in his mouth and smacked his lips, feeling so content and relaxed. Brian’s fingers combing through his hair was something that always calmed him. He continued, slowly sucking Brian’s dick, his primitive reflexes kicking in.

Brian sighed, absolutely in love with the feelings of heady peace overtaking his body.

Justin dreamed of a tasty nine-inch cock.

Brian dreamed of a tasty, blond boy ass.

TBC in Heavy Gathering


	5. Heavy Gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humorous & Sexy story about how Brian, Justin and the rest of the gang deal with two new feisty additions to the gang.

[](http://tinypic.com)  
Title: Heavy Gathering  
Author: [](http://galeandrandy.livejournal.com/profile)[**galeandrandy**](http://galeandrandy.livejournal.com/) on my own from here on out!  
Fandom: Queer as Folk  
Characters: Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (other canon and ofc)  
Prompt: 3 Little Words Challenge **Family-Gifts-Food** @ [](http://queensoftarts.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://queensoftarts.livejournal.com/)**queensoftarts**  
Rating: NC-17===COMPLETED STORY  
Summary: Humorous  & Sexy story about how Brian, Justin and the rest of the gang deal with two new fiesty additions to the gang.  
 **FIFTH** in the series of 12 entries written for the summer challenge. Each one will use one prompt from the 3 little words challenge. **You must read them in order.**  
Word Count: 2,061  
 **Heavy Gathering _Family-Gifts-Food= 3 Little Words Challenge_**

Half waking with Brian’s cock near his mouth was such a throw back to the old days; the days before Daphne left for vacation, leaving him and Brian alone with their child. Justin struggled to move his head closer to Brian’s morning wood. His muscles forbid him from moving further than just capturing the head of Brian’s prick in his mouth. It was enough for Justin and he lazy suckled the head, sighing around the taste and hearing an accompanying sigh from his partner.

Brian yawned as he awoke to a near foreign feeling, one he now knew he had to savor every second of.

“Mmm,” Justin moaned as Brian released a hefty amount of pre-come onto his tongue. His muscles granted him reprieve and he audibly let out thanks, though it came out sounding like ‘mmmrrawhammrr’, as he positioned himself on his hands and knees while deep-throating Brian’s penis.

Brian almost laughed at Justin’s eagerness, but his pleasure demolished in seconds. His body stiffened, his ears picked up a noise… footsteps… in the hallway. “What the…”

“Brian, Justin, it’s Mom,” Jennifer called, knocking on the other side of the bedroom door.

“Keep sucking,” Brian hissed.

Justin pulled Brian out of his throat and mumbled around his shaft, “Bubibismmmam”.

“I don’t care if it’s your mom,” Brian whispered desperately, “keep sucking.”

“Are you guys awake?”Jennifer called, jiggling the handle on the unlocked door. “Boys we’re getting worried, it’s almost two o’clock.”

“Ahhhhh!” Justin yelled in frustration as he moved his mouth off Brian’s dickhead. “We’re up! We’re up!”

“And we’re staying permanently up with no relief!” Brian screamed.

“What are you doing here, Mom?” Justin yelled, storming out of the bed in a huff.

Brian watched Justin’s erratic, fit-like movements and felt like doing the same thing. For a moment, he wished he could just turn over into the pillow and scream into it while pounding his fists into the mattress.

“Debbie and I have been ringing your doorbell for the last fifteen minutes. I was worried something was wrong, so I finally just used my key.”

“The doorbell is broke,” Justin answered back. “I take it you brought the little hellion home?” he asked, flipping the lock on the handle.

“Who?” Jennifer asked, confused.

Brian managed to laugh as he slipped out of the bed. “Our daughter, our sweet, adorable daughter, Jasmine,” he called back, wrapping his arms around Justin’s waist. “The one we went through a lot to have,” he reminded his husband, kissing Justin’s neck.

“Yes, she’s here,” Jennifer replied, still sounding confused. “Just come down quick, Debbie’s got Carl out back starting the grill.”

“Why is he starting the grill?” Justin asked, pushing Brian away from him.

“We brought food for a cook out. Debbie said you guys looked ravenous yesterday.”

“Ravenous!” Justin shouted, throwing his hands up in the air. “We were ravenous!”

“We’ll be down in a few minutes,” Brian said, a little worried about Justin’s outburst. He wanted to get off too, but his husband looked as though he was about to climb the walls.

Justin paced back and forth, huffing and puffing while stroking his wilting cock. “I can’t get hard; I can’t get off,” he grumbled. “I’m _never_ going to get off again!”

“Just hurry boys,” Jennifer replied. “Jasmine’s been crying for you since we got here.”

“We will,” Brian assured and grabbed Justin by the elbow.

“Where are you taking me?” Justin cried out. “We don’t have time for you to suck me off, not that it matters and I can’t suck you off.”

“I know, I know,” Brian said, leading Justin into the bathroom. “We’re both going to take the quickest cold shower we’ve ever taken.”

“You fell asleep on me,” Justin roared as he remembered last night. He stepped into the large enclosure and turned on the faucet. “I was happy to suck you off first but no, you had to fall asleep!”

Brian shook his head at Justin. “You fell asleep on me!”

“Whatever,” Justin grumbled, grabbing the body wash. “Just shut up and wash my hair so I can go tend to Jasmine!”

***

Justin tried to keep himself from tensing as he answered the door to yet another member of the family. “Emmett, hi,” he greeted, struggling to hold both Jasmine and the bottle she nursed on.

“Hi, baby!” Emmett grinned, not noticing Justin’s unenthused greeting. He held up two large bags. “I brought gifts for our little girl.”

 _Our little girl?_ Justin thought sarcastically. _She wasn’t ‘our’ little girl when I asked you and Drew to babysit yesterday._ “Thanks,” he mumbled, leading the man through the den toward back door. “You can leave the presents on the table. Everyone else is out back.”

Emmett pouted, “You don’t want to look at them?”

Justin took a deep breath and reminded himself that Emmett was a good friend and a wonderful uncle to Jasmine. He and Brian had abandoned him and their other friends to finish the shift they’d volunteered to take at the diner the night before; it wasn’t Emmett’s fault that he still had not gotten off. “Sorry,” he apologized, sitting down on the bench near the door. “Why don’t you open them for me?”

Emmett grinned and sat beside Justin. “I suppose you have your hands full.”

Justin gave his friend a small smile and sighed, “That I do.”

Emmett took out three frilly dresses from the first pink bag. “I just had to get them,” he squealed.

Justin forced a grin. “They’re beautiful.” He couldn’t imagine Brian ever allowing Jasmine to wear such horribly lacey, puffy dresses. It was hard enough to get him to put her in anything pink.

“I know she’s probably too little to fit in them,” Emmett admitted. “But they were having a sale and I just had to get them. It’s too hot to put her in them now, but they’ll be perfect for the fall right?”

“Definitely,” Justin replied, “and I’ll make sure and pack them in her diaper bag for when you babysit.”

Emmett laughed. “Sorry about last night, it’s just that Drew was leaving for training camp today and we wanted to spend the night together.”

“It’s okay,” Justin said, almost feeling bad that he’d spoiled their night. “I was actually wondering why he wasn’t here with you. Everyone else decided to show up.”

Not understanding Justin’s plight Emmett replied, “It’s so great. We haven’t had a family barbecue in so long. I’m so glad Debbie called to invite us all out here.”

Jasmine turned her head away from the empty bottle and cried.

Justin placed the bottle on the table in front of him and placed Jasmine on his shoulder. “It’s okay, baby,” he cooed, wishing he could cry and show his own displeasure with life.

***

“Do not feed him anymore people food, Debbie,” Brian grit through clenched teeth. He grabbed the half-eaten carrot stick from the Husky’s mouth.

“He just looked so sad,” the redhead defended. “I put out the fruit and vegetable trays and he just kept staring at them with his cute little face.” Debbie gave the dog a pat on his head. “You like healthy food, Traskie?”

“He’s already got a bad habit of pissing everywhere,” Brian told her. “I don’t need him becoming a vegetarian and refusing dog food, too.”

Michael put his arm around Brian’s waist and led him a few feet away. “Brian, calm down. You should be thanking her for putting this together.”

Ben walked over, holding Jasmine who squirmed and mewled in his arms. “Sorry, Brian. I guess she missed you.”

Brian’s arm ached from holding his daughter so often; he was sure that at this point, he had some sort of tendinitis, but he took her from Ben anyway. He _had_ missed her and holding Jasmine was better than food duty. He definitely didn’t want to be Justin who was stuck inside preparing the food with Jennifer, Carl and Tucker.

“Maybe Jasmine needs to get out of the sun,” Michael commented.

“I put sunscreen on her and she’s wearing a hat,” Brian replied testily. He really got annoyed with everyone suggesting to him how to raise his child. Especially because most of these suggestions came from people who were only part-time parents, if that. “The heaviest thing she’s wearing is her diaper, Mikey. She’s fine.”

“Just a suggestion,” Michael replied, “jeez.”

Ben put his arm around Michael and whispered, “You remember what you were like when Jenny was little?’

“So?” Michael shrugged.

“You only had her for a fraction of the time Brian is with Jasmine, Michael.”

Brian laughed loudly at Ben’s explanation.

Jasmine looked up at him and half-smiled in contentment. “Those dimples will only get you so far in life,” Brian told his child and walked over toward Ted and Blake.

“She still doesn’t want anyone else to hold her?” Ted asked.

Brian glared at his employee. “Why are you asking me a question you know the answer to?”

“Touchy, touchy,” Ted mumbled, standing from his chair to look at the baby.

“Ever since Justin handed her to me, I can’t go five minutes without her wanting me; but everyone wants to try their luck at holding her,” Brian complained. “She never seemed this fond of me before.”

“She probably has abandonment issues,” Blake assessed.

Brian rolled his eyes. “She has issues all right,” he muttered.

Jasmine yawned and closed her blue eyes.

“Ahh, yes, that’s right. Go to sleep, go to sleep,” Brian goaded her.

“She’s so precious,” Blake cooed, watching the baby. “It’s amazing that you can already tell she looks just like Justin.”

Brian thought it was pretty fucked up just how much Jasmine looked like Justin. She didn’t have any hair yet, so he didn’t know what color it would be, but she barely had retained any of Daphne’s genes from what they could tell so far. She inherited her eye shape, color and her dimples from his husband and they would be permanent features. Either way, Jasmine was beautiful.

“She’s going to be a heartbreaker,” Ted commented.

“What a straight-guy kind of thing to say,” Brian teased.

Ted laughed. “Shit, Bri, she looks just like Justin and Daphne’s beautiful, too.”

“Too?” Brian asked, raising one of his eyebrows. “You think my husband is beautiful?”

Blake laughed at the exchange and put his finger in Jasmine’s hand. “Of course he is, Brian. I doubt you’d marry a troll.”

“No, I definitely wouldn’t,” Brian admitted.

“Do you want one?” Brian asked. He remembered the last time Debbie had brought the subject up; Ted had nearly shit his pants. He loved fucking with Theodore about it.

“Oh…god,” Ted groaned. “No…” he said carefully, wincing as he looked over at Blake.

Blake smiled deviously up at Brian. “I want one, right now,” he said.

“Blake,” Ted gasped, “we talked about this. You said…”

“I’d like to hold Jasmine,” Blake said. “Do you mind if I try with her, Brian? She looks like she’s almost asleep, so maybe she won’t notice.”

“I guess we can see,” Brian said warily, slowly handing Jasmine over to Blake.

Blake grinned at Ted when it appeared that Jasmine wasn’t going to wake up.

Ted put his hands over his face shook his head. “I hate you, Brian,” he mumbled.

Brian laughed aloud at his friend’s despair. “You deserve this,” he told him, “and more. Remember it was you who ‘helped’ me decide upon going for the bundle of joy?”

Ted took his hands away from his face and glared at his boss. “What are you talking about?”

“I’ll remind you, Ted,” Brian replied in a devious tone. “Just not today,” he laughed and turned toward Blake. “I’m going to go check on Justin.”

“We’ll be fine, Brian, thanks,” Blake laughed.

It had been some time since Brian walked with such a strong stride. He hopped onto the deck and crossed over to the French doors leading into the kitchen, a content smile on his face.

“Fucking son-of-a-bitch!” Justin yelled from inside.

Brian paused with his hand on the door handle, a little unsure if he wanted to go inside. His smile faded as the door suddenly pushed open, smacking him in the face.

“Oh, Brian, I’m sorry,” Tucker gasped, stepping backward into the kitchen.

TBC in Heavy Chaos


	6. Heavy Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humorous & Sexy story about how Brian, Justin and the rest of the gang deal with two new feisty additions to the gang.

[](http://tinypic.com)  
Title: Heavy Chaos  
Author: [](http://galeandrandy.livejournal.com/profile)[**galeandrandy**](http://galeandrandy.livejournal.com/) on my own from here on out!  
Fandom: Queer as Folk  
Characters: Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (other canon and ofc)  
Prompt: 3 Little Words Challenge **Knife-Lips-Blood** @ [](http://queensoftarts.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://queensoftarts.livejournal.com/)**queensoftarts**  
Rating: NC-17===COMPLETED STORY  
Summary: Humorous  & Sexy story about how Brian, Justin and the rest of the gang deal with two new fiesty additions to the gang.  
 **Sixth** in the series of 12 entries written for the summer challenge. Each one will use one prompt from the 3 little words challenge. **You must read them in order.**  
Word Count: 803  


**Heavy Chaos _Knife-Lips-Blood= 3 Little Words Challenge_**

“Are you all right?” Tucker asked.

“Fine,” Brian barked.

“Sorry, I just had my hands full with these.” Tucker held up the two pitchers. “I didn’t see you until the last minute.”

“Apparently,” Brian grumbled, holding the door open for Tucker to go through.

“Brian,” Justin spoke his husband’s name in a painful whisper.

“Out!” Brian ordered, pointing into the backyard.

Jennifer protested, “Brian, we haven’t got the chicken on the…”

“Mom!” Justin cut her off. “Please. Just give Brian and me a second alone.”

“You’d better get that bandaged, Justin,” Carl advised softly, grabbing his tray filled with burgers ready for grilling.

Jennifer looked worriedly at Brian and then at her son. “I’ll just finish the chiche-kebabs outside,” she said, grabbing the items and placing them on a tray.

“Thank you,” Brian managed to say through clenched teeth. He walked over to Justin who’d made a mad dash to the sink.

“What happened to you?” Brian asked softly, grabbing some paper towels and running them under the water.

“The knife slipped when I was cutting the last pepper. My pointer finger took the brunt of the blade,” he explained and turned to look up at Brian. “Your lips are bleeding.”

“I’m just glad I didn’t get a black eye,” Brian replied, dabbing at the blood on his lips with the towel. After a few minutes, the blood started to clot and he threw the paper towel in the garbage and grabbed the small first aid kit from the drawer under the microwave.

Justin shut off the water and carefully dried his fingers off. “Well, it’s a good thing I won’t be fingering myself for the next year, otherwise I’d be in trouble.”

Brian laughed dryly at Justin’s attempt at a joke and hoped to God that it wouldn’t be that long before he and Justin fucked. “You do have another hand,” he reminded him.

“Yeah, but the claw doesn’t like to listen to what I want,” Justin groaned.

“Was your hand shaking?” Brian asked fearfully.

“Just a little bit,” Justin admitted. “I’m fine though. It was bound to happen sometime, Brian. It’s been at least a year since it gave out on me.” He gave Brian his hand once his husband had the supplies ready.

Brian began to put butterfly strips to hold close the cuts. “Well at least you’ll have my hands to help you, even though I prefer watching you open yourself for me.”

Justin rubbed his good hand over his dick. “God, I want you to fuck me so bad.”

“I will,” Brian promised, placing band-aids over the strips. “We’ll just have to con one of our party guests into staying the night and watching over her for us.”

“Where is she?” Justin asked, feeling bad for not asking sooner.

“Blake’s holding her,” Brian spoke evilly. “She’s sleeping contently in his arms.”

Justin laughed. “I bet Ted loves that.”

“Yeah,” Brian kissed the tips of Justin’s fingers, “he’s squirming.”

“So Jasmine likes Blake?” Justin asked happily.

Brian nodded. “I think we may get a regular babysitter out of him.”

“Too bad my sister lives with my Dad,” Justin moaned. “She’s asked to keep her a million times, but there’s no fucking way I’m letting Jasmine go over there.”

“She could come here,” Brian reminded Justin, putting away the supplies.

“Yeah, but I think dealing with a teenage girl overnight may be just as bad as dealing with Jasmine overnight. Molly sleeps like the dead; she’d never wake up to her crying anyway.”

“I wish I could be so lucky,” Brian joked.

Justin grabbed Brian’s belt and led him outside. He looked out at all their family who had come to their house with such good intentions. “We are lucky,” he whispered to himself.

Jasmine’s startled cry reached their ears and all the faces in the yard snapped toward Brian and Justin.

“Oh, so lucky,” Brian snickered pitifully as Justin hopped down the steps and walked toward their wailing child.

“I think Trask likes the smell of her poop,” Blake joked.

Trask was doing his best to sniff the air around the baby. When Blake passed Jasmine into Justin’s arms, he pushed his nose toward her butt.

“You’re disgusting,” Justin scolded the dog. “Oh god!” he groaned, getting a good whiff of the stench.

Brian laughed as he came up beside Justin and Jasmine. “That one is so yours. I picked up the dog poop in the hall today.”

Justin glared at the brunet. “You will come inside and help me with this, Brian.”

Brian looked over at Carl who stood by the grill. “I really think I should help, Carl.”

“You’re helping _me_ , right now!” Justin barked.

Brian pretended that he didn’t hear the laughter from his family as he followed Justin inside.

TBC in Heavy Funk


	7. Heavy Funk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humorous & Sexy story about how Brian, Justin and the rest of the gang deal with two new feisty additions to the gang.

[](http://tinypic.com)  
Title: Heavy Funk  
Author: [](http://galeandrandy.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://galeandrandy.livejournal.com/)**galeandrandy** on my own from here on out!  
Fandom: Queer as Folk  
Characters: Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (other canon and ofc)  
Prompt: 3 Little Words Challenge **The-Human-Body**  
Rating: NC-17===COMPLETED STORY  
Summary: Humorous  & Sexy story about how Brian, Justin and the rest of the gang deal with two new fiesty additions to the gang.  
 **Seventh** in the series of 12 entries written for the summer challenge. Each one will use one prompt from the 3 little words challenge. **You must read them in order.**

 

**Heavy Funk _The-Human-Body = 3 Little Words Challenge_**

“Oh dear God!” Justin threw the flap of the diaper back in place.

Brian coughed and backed toward the nursery’s door. “I can’t… I can’t… handle,” he gestured to his daughter, “that!”

Justin held his nose and turned to Brian. “You will not leave me,” he hissed, his words really came out as a high-pitched squeal.

Brian laughed but regretted taking in the deep breaths his laughter caused; he started coughing again. “I can taste it!”

Justin took his finger off his nose and straightened his posture. “I can do this,” he said quickly, but shivered, horrified by the stench.

“Yes, you do it!” Brian agreed and encouraged.

“You’re helping,” Justin ordered. “It’s not so bad if you breathe through your nose; you don’t taste it that way.”

Brian backed closer to the door stepped into the hallway and took a breath of fresh air before going back into the nursery. “You’re the one that doesn’t have a gag reflex.”

“Get over here and hand me the wet-wipes so we can get this over with.” Justin noticed that Jasmine had a self-satisfied expression on her face. In all her weeks of life, he’d never seen her look so pleased and content.

Brian cautiously stepped toward his husband and the littlest-biggest stink bomb on Earth. He took Justin’s tactic and breathed through his mouth as he grabbed the container of wipes and pulled out a dozen of them.

Justin shook his head at Brian’s antics and pulled back the diaper again. “She went more!” he cried. “And it’s slimy green!”

Justin’s outburst caused Brian to jump and he ran for the doorway.

“Go get my Mom,” Justin demanded. “There must be something wrong with her.”

Brian took the opportunity to breathe as he dashed down the stairs.

Justin looked at his daughter curiously. “Please don’t have diarrhea,” he begged her. “I can’t deal with that. Not today.” He put his finger in her tiny fist and let her hold it as he waited for his mother. “You have to be good for Dada and me. We have no idea what we’re doing. You’re supposed to be good for us, like you were for Aunt Daphne. Cause we’re the ones who are going to raise you, I suppose you don’t like that much yet. But can you give us just a little break? I promise we’ll get better.”

Jasmine started to whimper and her eyes became teary.

“Oh no,” Justin shushed her, rubbing the side of her face. “Please don’t cry.” He felt his emotions coming to the surface and fought his own tears. “Don’t cry,” Justin said, to both himself and Jasmine.

Brian ran up the stairs, Jennifer following closely. “Do you smell it?” he asked his mother-in-law as they walked into the nursery. “It’s not normal!”

Jennifer laughed as she neared her son and granddaughter. “All babies stink like this. It’s normal.”

“But Mom,” Justin protested, wiping his eyes. “She pooped again before I could change her and it’s slimy green shit!”

Brian put his hands over his eyes. “Show her, Justin.”

Jennifer rubbed her hand over Jasmine’s cheek and the touch soothed the baby. “Go ahead;” Jennifer said slowly, “I’m sure it’s nothing I haven’t seen before.”

“It is,” Justin assured, pulling back the diaper.

Justin gagged and backed away. “I gagged!” he declared.

“He gagged!” Brian told Jennifer. “He doesn’t ever gag; I should know, Jen!”

“Thanks for the TMI, Brian,” Jennifer replied, trying to keep her laughter in. “Guys, I hate to tell you, but this is normal poop.”

“But she pooped twice, in minutes,” Justin said adamantly. “That can’t be okay.”

Jennifer began to clean the child up. “It’s amazing what the human body can do,” she replied, smirking at the horrified parents.

“It’s disgusting what the human body can do,” Brian replied dryly. He put his arm around Justin and kissed him, acknowledging his husband’s frustration. “Are you sure she’s okay?”

“She’s fine,” Jennifer assured, putting a clean diaper on the baby.

“I was afraid that we’d have to change her formula again,” Justin confessed. “Or that I’d done something wrong, made her formula wrong or…”

“You didn’t do anything wrong.” Jennifer picked Jasmine up and handed her to Justin. “You guys are doing great. Just wait a few more minutes before changing her, even if she is crying. She probably hadn’t finished pooping the first time.”

“Thanks,” Brian sighed.

Jasmine’s eyes landed on Brian and she squirmed and cried.

Justin pouted. “She hates me.”

“You liked your father better than me,” Jennifer told Justin.

Justin handed Brian Jasmine. “That makes me feel better Mom, thanks.”

“That doesn’t make me feel better,” Brian grumbled.

“Come on,” Jennifer laughed. “The food is ready. You both need to eat.”

“Yeah, like she’ll let me set her down long enough to do that,” Brian whined.

Justin smirked at his husband. “You can always give her to Blake,” he said. “I think she was only crying because she needed changed.”

“Ahh… yes, Sunshine, good thinking.”

“I’m a genius, remember?” Justin said, walking down the stairs after his mother.

Brian was about to tell Justin that there was no way in Hell he was a genius. Justin had suggested having a kid in the first place. But then he looked down at Jasmine who stared at him in complete fascination and the words couldn’t pass his lips.

TBC in Heavy Sting


	8. Heavy Sting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humorous & Sexy story about how Brian, Justin and the rest of the gang deal with two new feisty additions to the gang.

[](http://tinypic.com)  
Title: Heavy Sting  
Author: [](http://galeandrandy.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://galeandrandy.livejournal.com/)**galeandrandy** on my own from here on out!  
Fandom: Queer as Folk  
Characters: Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (other canon and ofc)  
Prompt: 3 Little Words Challenge **Picnic-Bee-Lotion**  
Rating: NC-17===COMPLETED STORY  
Summary: Humorous  & Sexy story about how Brian, Justin and the rest of the gang deal with two new fiesty additions to the gang.  
 **Eigth** in the series of 12 entries written for the summer challenge. Each one will use one prompt from the 3 little words challenge. **You must read them in order.**  
AN: I'm flying without a beta to meet this deadline from here on out.

**Heavy Sting _Picnic-Bee-Lotion= 3 Little Words Challenge_**

Jasmine loved Blake. Blake loved Jasmine. But Blake refused to babysit, not that night and any other night.

“I can’t,” Blake said quietly to Justin. “I’d love to, but Brian really freaked Ted out. You know you can bring her over anytime you want to visit though.”

Justin huffed and rubbed another layer of sun block onto his arms. “Fucking, Brian,” he mumbled.

Blake laughed sympathetically. “Getting married was a big step for Ted,” he told Justin. “We aren’t like you and Brian. Just because we’ve known one another almost as long as you two have, our relationship is much different.”

Justin put a small drop of the water-babies lotion in his palm and spread it on Jasmine’s exposed skin. “I understand, believe me, I do. It took me years to get Brian to admit he loved me aloud. When Brian actually gave in and agreed to have Daphne carry a baby for us, I thought I was imagining things.”

“How did you win the argument? Brian said Ted had something to do with it?”

“Yeah, he did.” Justin grinned at the memory. “I sort of went behind Ted’s back and got him to financially plan out our future for me. So when I broached the subject with Brian, I was completely prepared. He’d kept saying he wasn’t ready, Kinnetik wasn’t in a good spot financially, and he wouldn’t have the time to be around the baby. So the plan assured him that he would have the time if he delegated some responsibilities at work, which he saw that he could afford to do. I asked him to tell me when he would be ready and not to use Kinnetik as an excuse, if he would ever or not, because I couldn’t keep hoping and waiting. Finally he just agreed.”

“It was that easy?” Blake asked in disbelief.

Justin shook his head. “Of course not,” he chuckled. “After that, there were still a million things I had to reassure Brian about, and then there was the whole ‘getting Daphne pregnant’, figuring out what role she would play in the baby’s life. There were a million reasons not to have a child with Brian.”

Brian waltzed over to where Justin was sitting. He thrust his finger into Justin’s face. “Do you see this?”

Justin looked at Brian’s hand. “What am I supposed to be looking at?”

“I got stung by a fucking bee!” Brian pointed to the small bump.

“When?” Justin asked, if it were him, he’d be crying. He laughed at that thought.

“I’m glad you find this funny,” Brian sneered. “I have no idea when it happened, I just looked down and bam!”

“Bam?” Justin asked.

“Bam!” Blake giggled.

“Oh fuck off and give me my child,” Brian demanded, bending down and taking her from Blake.

“Shouldn’t you put something on it?” Justin asked worriedly.

“I’m fine, now,” Brian told Justin kissing Jasmine’s cheek. “She’s all the medicine I need.”

“You didn’t just say that,” Justin gasped, his laughter uncontrollable now.

Brian glared at him and then turned his attention to Blake. “If you ever tell anyone I’ll make it even harder for you to get what we have,” he threatened.

Blake’s eyes widened and his laughter halted immediately. “I’d prefer if you would make it easier,” he said quietly.

Justin slapped Brian’s thigh. “Don’t be a fucker, Brian. Blake’s been giving us reprieve, remember?”

“This surprise picnic has taken a toll on my nerves,” he explained it as though it were an apology. “I’ll see what I can do about making it easier,” Brian barked and walked away, headed toward Ted.

Blake smiled at Justin. “I suppose there are a million reasons why you did it, too.”

“A million and one,” Justin said, his eyes following Brian. “And the reason that tipped the scales was a big one.”

TBC In Heavy Saccharine


	9. Heavy Saccahrine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humorous & Sexy story about how Brian, Justin and the rest of the gang deal with two new feisty additions to the gang.

[](http://tinypic.com)  
Title: Heavy Saccahrine  
Author: [](http://galeandrandy.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://galeandrandy.livejournal.com/)**galeandrandy** on my own from here on out!  
Fandom: Queer as Folk  
Characters: Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (other canon and ofc)  
Prompt: 3 Little Words Challenge **Cookie-dough-Hair-Kitchen**  
Rating: NC-17===COMPLETED STORY  
Summary: Humorous  & Sexy story about how Brian, Justin and the rest of the gang deal with two new fiesty additions to the gang.  
 **Ninth** in the series of 12 entries written for the summer challenge. Each one will use one prompt from the 3 little words challenge. **You must read them in order.**  
Word Count: 1,457  
AN: I'm flying without a beta to meet this deadline from here on out.

**Heavy Saccharine _Cookie-dough-Hair-Kitchen= 3 Little Words Challenge_ **

Brian looked around the kitchen and then glanced at the calendar for assurance. “What the fuck is all this?”

Justin continued his task, ignoring Brian and silently refusing to answer the question.

Brian stared at one of the batches of ‘decorated’ cookies. “At first I thought I was magically transported six months into the future,” he joked.

“I never knew you had such a good imagination,” Justin said testily. “They’re not Christmas cookies, Brian.” To accentuate his point, Justin held up a tube of yellow gel frosting and pointed to a sugar cookie cut into the shape of a sun.

Brian looked curiously at a pan of cookies on the bar top, the shape of which looked like a dog’s face and Justin had obviously decorated them to look like Trask, blue eyes and all. “Are these for Trask?” he asked.

“God no,” Justin answered. “I’d never give him people food.”

“You’re not going to make me eat them, are you?” Brian asked fearfully, touching an undecorated sun in front of Justin that felt hard as a rock.

“Don’t touch them because they’re not for you; they’re for our wonderful friends,” Justin replied sarcastically.

Brian winced and backed away from Justin. “So are you back to being ‘Gloomy Ass’?”

Justin gave Brian a feral growl and threw a ball of cookie-dough right at his face. “You’re no one to talk,” he ranted. “Last night, you couldn’t even keep it up long enough for me to suck you off!”

“Fuck!” Brian moaned in disgust, picking pieces of dough out of his hair. “You’ve gone crazy, Justin,” he said condescendingly, “you need to calm the fuck down.”

“That’s why I’m in here, away from all of you!”

Brian felt himself shrink a little at his husband's words but he stepped closer to Justin anyway. “You could’ve invited me,” he softly spoke.

Justin laughed as he drew a smile on the sun with the gel icing. “Yes, I’m sure you would’ve loved to help me bake ten dozen cookies.”

“Why are you baking ten dozen cookies?”

“Because Debbie decided to bring over a fucking ten pound bucket she got from a superstore. I didn’t have anywhere to put it. So I figured that while everyone is outside having fun at our expense, I’d take some much needed time alone and bake some fucking cookies.”

Brian chuckled, “You’re a clever devil.”

“I know,” Justin grinned. “I’m killing two birds with one stone.”

Brian rolled his eyes at Justin’s statement. “You still could’ve invited me to help.”

“Brian, you wouldn’t have wanted to help, I know you too well. I don’t even like doing this and I actually like to cook.”

“I would’ve watched you,” Brian whispered, wrapping his arms around Justin’s waist. “I like to watch you do… just about anything.”

“You’re being sweet again;” Justin observed, pushing his ass against Brian’s crotch, “why is that?”

Brian caught Justin’s wrists in his hands, making him drop the icing as he savagely pushed his upper body down onto the countertop.

“ _That_ wasn’t sweet,” Justin laughed out. “My cookies are ruined,” he pouted, but did nothing to stop himself from smashing them. “All this work for…”

“Fuck the cookies,” Brian told him, draping himself over Justin’s body. He turned Justin’s face toward his and pushed his tongue into his mouth, stopping all other protests from Justin. “Mmm… you taste sugary,” Brian uttered against Justin’s hungry mouth.

Justin pushed the cookie-sheet out from under him and it clattered to the ground on the other side of the island. “Come on,” he begged in between kisses, “hurry.”

“You want me to fuck you right here?” Brian asked, shoving his hands around to Justin’s crotch.

“Yes, just fucking get inside me, Brian!” Justin seethed, undulating his hips to rub his erection against Brian’s searching fingertips.

Brian grasped Justin’s cock and danced his pointer and middle finger against Justin’s piss slit. “You’re so wet,” he observed lustily.

Justin took control and shoved his pants down under his ass and awkwardly reached back to help with Brian’s slacks. “Come on,” he gasped, “you can talk dirty while you’re fucking me.”

Brian chuckled and dropped Justin’s cock from his hand. He expertly unsnapped his jeans, drew down the zipper and released his dick. “Hand me that gel,” he ordered, dragging his penis up and down Justin’s crack.

“What?” Justin asked, breathing heavily in anticipation.

“That icing gel,” Brian said, reaching his arm out and pointing to where it lay on the counter, just out of his reach.

“I don’t need it,” Justin hissed.

“Are we really going to go through this again?” Brian asked, just barely holding back from ramming himself into Justin.

Justin sighed, grabbed the gel, and handed it to Brian. “Here,” he huffed, “stain my asshole pink; I don’t care, just fuck me already!”

Brian squeezed the icing into his hand, coated his dick and rubbed the excess onto Justin’s twitching asshole. “Fuck…” he gasped, his dickhead popping through Justin’s tight, warm ass.

Justin shoved his hips backward, a little too hard, causing Brian’s cock to slip out of him. “No,” he shouted desperately, “put it back in!”

“This shit’s too sticky,” Brian complained, trying to get his dick to at the very least stick to the outside of Justin’s asshole.

Justin placed his head and torso completely flush on the island and reached back to spread his ass cheeks. “Go on, quickly, before someone comes in.”

“I’m trying,” Brian replied, aiming his cock into Justin’s ass but only getting sticky resistance. “It won’t go in!”

“Finger me, finger me and open me up,” Justin demanded.

Brian squeezed the last bit of remaining gel onto his fingers and rammed one into Justin’s hole.

“OW!” they both yelled.

“Why are you 'owing'?” Justin hissed, feeling Brian’s finger halt inside of his ass.

Brian whimpered, “That fucking bee sting, it hurts.”

“Did you take the stinger out of your finger?” Justin asked worriedly.

“I… I don’t know.”

“You didn’t put anything on it, so you didn’t even bother to check if the fucking stinger was out,” Justin assessed in fear. “Did you?”

“No,” Brian answered, the heat from his husband’s ass causing his finger to throb painfully.

“Get it out of me!” Justin screeched, pushing Brian away from him. “I don’t want a stinger in my ass!”

Brian took three clumsy steps backward, his pants falling around his ankles and nearly tripping him. “Stay there,” he ordered. “I’m just going to rinse my hand off and…”

“OHMYGOD!” Tucker gasped, pausing in his footsteps as he entered the kitchen. “I’m… I’m…” he stuttered, holding Jasmine close to his chest.

“Ah!” Justin yelled in frustration. He was too angry to be embarrassed by being caught with his pants down.

Brian laughed pathetically. “Come in, Tuck, come in!” He huffed out a deep breath, grabbed his pants and pulled them up over his hips. “You came in right on time.”

“Uhmm… I just… Jasmine needed a bottle and I was near the den’s back door, so I….”

“It’s okay,” Justin assured laughing like a mad man. “It’s okay.” He pulled up his pants, ignoring how sticky his asshole felt.

“I didn’t mean to interrupt,” Tucker said apologetically, not able to look Justin or Brian in the eyes.

Justin buttoned his pants as he walked around the island. “You weren’t interrupting a thing,” he sneered, glancing at Brian. “‘Stinger Dick of Apprehension’ can’t seem to get anything going so don’t worry about.”

“Seriously?” Brian asked, looking at the bump on his pointer finger to see if the stinger was still in his skin. “You think this is my fault?”

“If you would’ve just shoved it in when I…”

“Whoa!” Tucker interrupted. “Jasmine needs a bottle, guys. Who wants her?”

Brian saw no sign of the stinger and wiped his hands on a paper towel. “I’ll take her,” he told Tucker, walking over to him. “We’d appreciate it if you didn’t…”

Tucker shook his head. “I didn’t see a thing,” he said, handing Brian Jasmine and then quickly exiting out the door into the back yard.

Justin bent over to start cleaning up and felt Brian’s eyes on him. “You’re not allowed to look at my ass until you get your dick in it.”

Brian laughed in despair and walked over to the fridge to get out one of Jasmine’s ready-made bottles. “You can’t force me to stop staring at your ass,” he replied.

Justin squished a ball of cookie-dough in his hand. “You’re lucky you’re holding our daughter right now,” he warned.

Brian smiled down at Jasmine and shrugged. “I am.”

TBC in Heavy Blitz


	10. Heavy Blitz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humorous & Sexy story about how Brian, Justin and the rest of the gang deal with two new feisty additions to the gang.

[](http://tinypic.com)  
Title: Heavy Blitz  
Author: [](http://galeandrandy.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://galeandrandy.livejournal.com/)**galeandrandy** on my own from here on out!  
Fandom: Queer as Folk  
Characters: Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (other canon and ofc)  
Prompt: 3 Little Words Challenge **Towel-Water-Camera**  
Rating: NC-17===COMPLETED STORY  
Summary: Humorous  & Sexy story about how Brian, Justin and the rest of the gang deal with two new fiesty additions to the gang.  
 **Tenth** in the series of 12 entries written for the summer challenge. Each one will use one prompt from the 3 little words challenge. **You must read them in order.**  
Word Count: 1,215  
AN: I'm flying without a beta to meet this deadline from here on out.

**Heavy Blitz _Towel-Camera-Water= 3 Little Words Challenge_ **

“Well that was one way to get rid of them,” Brian chuckled, shutting the front door.

Justin laughed and kissed a raindrop from Brian’s upper lip. “Next time, all we have to do is pray for rain.”

“Hopefully, there won’t be a next time,” Brian replied, walking into the kitchen after Justin. He cautiously placed Jasmine in her swing and pushed the button to play her favorite lullaby. “Unless we invite them,” he added.

“She loves that song,” Justin observed, “and she just may be starting to like the swing.”

“I think you’re right,” Brian said stepping away from the seat as it swung toward him. “Look, she’s smiling!”

“It’s probably just gas,” Justin laughed.

“I know a Sunshine smile when I see one,” Brian huffed, crossing his arms.

Justin was about to comment on Brian’s sappy words when he remembered…“We left the camera out back!”

“Well go get it,” Brian said quickly. “I didn’t spend seven hundred dollars on that thing so it could get trashed!”

“Come with me,” Justin said, running over toward the doors. “I don’t like storms.”

“What about Jasmine?” Brian really didn’t want to get wet.

“She’ll be fine for a few minutes,” Justin assured.

Brian reluctantly followed Justin outside. The rain hadn’t developed into a real storm, there wasn’t any thunder or lightening, but it came down in heavy constant drops.

Justin searched the tables out in the yard to see where he’d left the Nikon. Finally spotting it, he took off running, the cool rain soaking through his t-shirt, matting his hair against his face and making his jeans tighten on his legs.

Brian stopped in the center of the yard and watched his husband. There was something extremely sexy about watching Justin run through the rain. He waited for Justin to grab the camera and almost turned to go back inside; but stopped when he saw Justin turn back and smile at him. He stood in place, transfixed, caught up in the feelings that coursed through him.

Justin laughed as he nearly ran right into Brian. “I got it,” he said, pulling on Brian’s arm as he continued to run for the house.

Brian made quick strides through the muddy grass and pulled Justin against his body. The sudden movement and Justin’s momentum caused them to almost fall. “Whoa,” Brian laughed, wrapping his arms around Justin’s waist.

“What are you doing?” Justin asked, drops of water splashing off his lips as he talked. “We’re getting soaked,” he said needlessly, smiling widely at his husband.

Brian smoothed his hands up Justin’s damp t-shirt and threaded his fingers through the blond stringy hair. “The rain is making you smile?” Brian asked, the sound of the sudden storm nearly drowning out his words.

Justin held the camera between their chests and pressed his body as close to Brian’s as he could. He wondered how it could be that rain made him feel peaceful. He blinked the water from his eyes, stood up on his tiptoes, and placed his wet mouth against Brian’s lips.

Brian closed his eyes as he kissed Justin, harder, longer, and fuller than he remembered kissing him in too long of a time. Their kiss continued, but it wasn’t laced with the sexual desperation and need many of their kisses were. It was warm, even in the cold rain, it slow, even with the quickly falling drops that escaped into their mouths; it was a kiss of reconnection. He pulled his mouth away from Justin’s reluctantly and commented softly, “You taste like sugary rain.”

Justin shivered. “Come on,” he said. “Let’s see if the swing put Jasmine out, maybe we’ll be able to get in the shower before she wakes up.”

“K,” Brian spoke, feeling heady from their kiss.

Justin trudged inside and sighed when he saw Jasmine was wide-awake. “Well, at least she likes the swing,” he said.

Brian nodded, “We should get more of them and put one in every room of the house.”

“Don’t you think that’s a little over the top?” Justin asked, grabbing a large towel from one of the drawers and throwing it at Brian.

Brian dried his face off as he walked toward the laundry room and called over his shoulder, “Fine, at least one for her room too.”

Justin patted himself dry and looked curiously at his daughter. “So, I’ve been thinking. You had a lot of excitement today and I really think you should sleep for at least an hour without waking up. Do you think you can do that?”

Jasmine of course promised nothing. She just stared up at Justin, her blue eyes batting open and closed in time with the swinging.

Brian returned from the laundry room with a pair of sweats and a t-shirt of Justin’s. “Go put these on and carry her upstairs. I’ll bring the swing up after you.”

“Thanks.” Justin kissed Brian quickly and walked into the hall bathroom. After turning on the light, he looked in the mirror and winced as he took in his reflection. “You look like a drowned rat,” he spoke aloud. “You need a break, or you may not survive.”

“Justin?” Brian yelled in despair.

“What?” Justin asked. _I’ve been in here two seconds!_ he thought to himself. _What could’ve happened in…._

“Where’s Trask?” Brian asked, the sound of his footsteps coming down the hall.

Justin peeled off his t-shirt and debated shoving it in his mouth so he could scream. Instead, he threw it into the bathtub and opened the door, just as Brian reached the bathroom. “Trask is outside, probably in his doggy house.”

“He’s not.” Brian answered shortly. “Don’t you think he would’ve found us when we went out back?”

“Shit!” Justin swore and shucked his pants and underwear off him. “I bet Emmett didn’t shut the side gate when he was making a run for his car.”

“I just hope he’s not run off for good,” Brian shouted, storming toward the front of the house.

Torn between being happy that Brian had just shown how much he cared for the Husky and being scared that something had happened to his dog, nausea clamored around in his stomach. He heard Brian throwing open the door and he dressed as quickly as he could.

“Get in here!” Brian ordered.

Justin sighed in relief and stepped out into the hall. “Was he in…”

“Fuck!” Brian yelled. “No Trask!”

Justin ran toward the foyer and saw Trask bounding into the living room, covered in mud and headed straight for the white sofa. “Kill me now!” he shouted.

Trask yipped happily, as he bounded up onto the couch.

“Wahhhhhh!” Jasmine cried from the kitchen.

“You asked for it,” Brian growled, looking at Justin.

“What one do you want?” Justin asked, listening to Jasmine’s cries.

“That’s the last thing you should ask me right now,” Brian replied, laughing menacingly.

“Brian!” Justin gasped.

“Take her upstairs, I’m still wet so I’ll take care of Trask. He’s going in the garage tonight and I don’t want to hear a word about his hurt feelings from you. Got it?”

“Got it,’ Justin shouted running down the hall to get Jasmine before she worked herself up to the point where he couldn’t comfort her.

 

TBC in Heavy Conversation


	11. Heavy Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humorous & Sexy story about how Brian, Justin and the rest of the gang deal with two new feisty additions to the gang.

[](http://tinypic.com)  
Title: Heavy Conversation  
Author: [](http://galeandrandy.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://galeandrandy.livejournal.com/)**galeandrandy** on my own from here on out!  
Fandom: Queer as Folk  
Characters: Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (other canon and ofc)  
Prompt: 3 Little Words Challenge **Best-Date-Ever**  
Rating: NC-17===COMPLETED STORY  
Summary: Humorous  & Sexy story about how Brian, Justin and the rest of the gang deal with two new fiesty additions to the gang.  
 **Eleventh** in the series of 12 entries written for the summer challenge. Each one will use one prompt from the 3 little words challenge. **You must read them in order.**  
Word Count: 1,021  
AN: I'm flying without a beta to meet this deadline from here on out.

**Heavy Conversation _Best-Date-Ever = 3 Little Words Challenge_**

“God, Justin,” Daphne swooned, “it was so romantic. After dinner we went for a walk along the beach, he held my hand and we talked until almost midnight. When I got cold, he even offered me his jacket. It was like something out of the movies.”

“Sounds like you had the best date ever,” Justin commented, yawning with every word he spoke. Trask hopped onto the sofa and curled against him. He knew Brian would probably bitch if he saw him on the very couch he nearly destroyed, but the guilt of having Trask sleep in the garage still festered within him. It made him decide against telling the dog to get down anytime he'd tried to jump up onto the couch since.

“It was,” Daphne said dreamily. “But then he wanted to take me back to his hotel room and…”

Justin frowned. “I guess you couldn’t do anything with him, huh?”

“No,” Daphne admitted, “and I told him why.”

“You did?” Justin asked surprised. “What did he say?”

“He was really weird about it at first,” Daphne admitted. “But that’s because I started by simply saying, ‘Juan I had a baby a few months ago and I can’t have sex until I’ve cleared it with my doctor’, which was a totally stupid thing to say.”

“Oh my god!” Justin laughed. “What were you thinking?”

“I don’t know,” Daphne admitted. “I was so fucking nervous and I just started babbling.”

“I’m sorry, Daphne. I know when we talked about how the baby would affect your dating life, I guess we…”

“Stop, Justin,” Daphne interrupted. “I’ll never regret having Jasmine for you and Brian. She’s worth more than any relationship. Besides, it’s not like I thought going on vacation to San Diego would be anything more than a vacation. I definitely didn’t think I’d meet a guy I liked and actually wanted to fuck so soon.”

“So what happened? I mean, you did explain yourself and us, right?”

“Yeah,” Daphne answered, “and he still wants to see me.”

“You’re actually considering a long-distance relationship with him?” Justin asked, surprised.

“He’s from Philly, Justin,” Daphne replied. “And before you say anything; he doesn’t want to rush into anything and neither do I. Before you even think it, or fear it, I’m not going to get married to him and even if I did, I wouldn’t ever take Jasmine from you. She’s your and Brian's child.”

Justin swallowed around the lump in his throat. “I know you wouldn’t.”

“So, tell me, how are you and Brian? How’s Jasmine?”

“Brian and I are… okay and Jasmine’s… great,” Justin told her.

“I can hear your frustration over the phone, so don’t bother hiding it. What’s really going on?”

“Jasmine doesn’t sleep,” Justin admitted. “At least not longer than an hour. If we want her to sleep for more than an hour at a time, one of us has to hold her. Most nights, we’re taking turns rocking her and during the day, we're barely managing to stay awake. Brian hasn’t gone back to work and I haven’t touched a pencil or paintbrush since you left, there isn't any time for it. I have no idea how parents do it when one of them has to work, or even worse, how someone can be a single parent. Brian and I can barely keep up with everything Jasmine requires and there are two of us working our asses off to do it.”

Daphne laughed. "This is exactly why I will probably not ever raise a child."

"It's not so bad," Justin said quickly, "except... some things could be better."

“I'm guessing that sex is out of the question.” Daphne assessed carefully.

“I barely remember what sex is,” Justin said dryly. “We keep getting interrupted any chance we get.”

“What about your family?” Daphne asked. “Haven’t they been helping you?”

“They have. We actually had Debbie watch Trask and Jasmine over night a few weeks ago, but Brian and I were so tired that by the time we got back home, well….” Justin trailed off, unsure if he wanted to admit their dire situation.

“What? Tell me,” Daphne demanded.

“I fell asleep sucking Brian’s cock. By the time we woke up, my mom, Carl and Deb were here with Jasmine, planning an impromptu barbecue. They meant well, but it totally messed up what little bit of a schedule we had going for Jasmine.”

“I’m coming over,” Daphne declared.

“No!” Justin practically shouted in the phone. “You can’t,” he said. “Brian and I have to learn to do this without you.”

“You have learned to do it without me, Justin. I know you and Brian are doing great with her. I’m not worried about how you care for her or anything like that. I’m sure she’s fine. I just want you two to get some time alone. It’ll re-energize you.”

“Are you sure?” Justin asked. “It won’t be too hard for you?”

“I’ll be fine, Justin,” Daphne promised. “You’re not going to deny Jasmine spending time with her Aunt Daphne, are you?”

Justin laughed. “No, I wouldn’t ever do that.”

“Good, then give me a few minutes to get unpacked and I’ll make my way out there.”

Justin felt an immediate sense of relief, but he didn’t want to get too excited until Daphne got there. “Okay, thanks Daphne.”

“No problem. I’ll see you in a bit.”

“Okay, bye.” Justin hung up the phone and smiled as Brian walked into the living room.

Brian sat down on the freshly cleaned sofa beside Justin and Trask. “Why are you smiling, Sunshine?”

Justin grinned wider, happy once again to hear that term of affection from his husband. “That was Daphne,” he answered, “she’s going to come over and see Jasmine.”

Brian groaned, “Not more 'helpful' family.”

Justin lazily pet Trask and decided that he wouldn’t tell Brian the real reason Daphne was coming over; he’d let it be a surprise. The last thing he wanted to do was give Brian his millionth case of blue balls, if something happened and their plans fell through.

TBC in Heavy Completion


	12. Heavy Completion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humorous & Sexy story about how Brian, Justin and the rest of the gang deal with two new feisty additions to the gang.

[](http://tinypic.com)  
Title: Heavy Completion  
Author: [](http://galeandrandy.livejournal.com/profile)[**galeandrandy**](http://galeandrandy.livejournal.com/) on my own from here on out!  
Fandom: Queer as Folk  
Characters: Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (other canon and ofc)  
Prompt: 3 Little Words Challenge **Coming-or-Going** & Summer Challenge @ [](http://queensoftarts.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://queensoftarts.livejournal.com/)**queensoftarts**  
Rating: NC-17===COMPLETED STORY  
Summary: Humorous  & Sexy story about how Brian, Justin and the rest of the gang deal with two new feisty additions to the gang.  
 **FINAL-** Entry 12 in the series of 12 entries written for the summer challenge. Each one will use one prompt from the 3 little words challenge. **You must read them in order.**  


 

**Heavy Completion _Coming-or-Going= 3 Little Words Challenge_ **

“So you’re sure that we can shut off the baby monitors?” Brian asked Daphne for the third time.

Daphne nodded and sat down on the daybed in the nursery. “I’m sure, Brian. I’ll be fine.”

“She seems pretty content with you,” Brian observed, running a hand nervously through his hair. “This… this… this isn’t too much, too much for your… you know.”

“My emotions?” Daphne asked, barely keeping the amusement she felt out of her voice.

“Yeah,” Brian answered, pacing back and forth in front of Daphne. “I know what it’s like, to leave a child with my best friend. I know that it… it doesn’t feel like you think it would before the baby is born. After, it’s completely different.”

Daphne stood up and put her hand on Brian’s arm, stopping his pacing. She led him over to Jasmine’s bassinette and pointed at the sleeping baby. “Brian, of course it hurts. But my role in Jasmine’s life is going to be much different than what your role in Gus’ life is.”

“Yeah,” Brian huffed. That was what he worried about.

“Brian, I wouldn’t have offered to give you a child, I wouldn’t have left with you two when I went on vacation and I wouldn’t have come back today, if I weren’t entirely sure I was doing the right thing. You and Justin are the parents, that’s the way it is meant to be. That’s the way it will be forever. I don’t want to have a kid and I’ll probably never want to have one. I’m happy being an Aunt.”

Brian put his arm around Daphne and kissed her forehead. “Thanks,” he whispered.

“You’re welcome,” Daphne replied, pretending not to notice Brian’s glassy eyes. “Now go see your man. I’ll see you both in the morning.”

“Trask is in the guest room watching Animal Planet,” Brian reminded her, “don’t forget to let him outside.”

“I won’t,” Daphne laughed. She couldn’t believe how pampered the Husky was! Brian and Justin should just stop referring to the room as ‘the guest room’ because Trask had taken up residence on the bed and guests always stayed in the other rooms. It was Trask’s room and it wouldn’t surprise Daphne if one day they officially made it so.

“Good luck,” Brian told her, smiling a little as he walked out of the nursery.

Brian walked down the hall toward the master bedroom. When he stepped inside his mood immediately shifted as his eyes took in Justin.

“Shut the door,” Justin ordered in a breathy voice.

Brian took slow, small steps into the room, the sight before him zoning out Justin’s words.

“Are you coming or going?” Justin asked slyly, spreading his legs wide in invitation.

Brian kicked the bedroom door closed and stalked toward the bed, practically tearing his clothes off as he went. “I’m fucking coming and there’s nothing that’s going to stop me. I’m going to make you come so fucking hard, Justin.”

“Do it,” Justin said, arching his back, and thrusting his hips into the air.

Brian jumped onto the bed and knelt in the space between Justin’s thighs. He reached out and gripped Justin’s waist, pulling him down at the same time as he folded himself over his husband’s body.

“Touch me,” Justin begged, attaching his mouth to Brian’s shoulder and sucking on his skin.

Brian obliged Justin and trailed one of his hands between their bodies and grasped Justin’s cock. With his other hand he tangled his fingers in Justin’s hair, pulling until Justin’s head turned and their lips were millimeters apart.

The moment their lips meet, it ignited an explosion between them. The longing Brian and Justin had felt for one another uncoiled, saturating their nerves and taking all control from them.

Justin had lubed his asshole, prior to collapsing on the bed to wait for Brian. There was nothing stopping his husband when he finally rested his cockhead against his opening.

Brian pushed inside Justin’s wet hole, he didn’t wait for him to adjust to his size, and he wanted them both to feel every ounce of what they’d been missing. Every stretch of Justin’s muscles giving way to his cock, Brian memorized the feelings once again. Justin’s nails dug into his ass cheeks, urging him on as he pumped into his slick hole, feeling mind-altering shocks of pleasure the deeper he thrust into Justin’s body.

Justin struggled to keep his legs on Brian’s shoulders; they both were sweating so heavily they kept sliding off, the clumsy fuck making Justin wild for more. Each one of Brian’s powerful thrusts caused him to lose touch with reality and he could no longer hold his legs up. He felt Brian pushing them back, over his head, bending his body in half.

Brian scrambled up further onto his knees and began to plow into Justin’s ass, fucking him deeper than he swore he ever had before. He twisted his body so that he could kiss Justin and help hold his lover’s position as his pelvis pushed vertically, down into Justin’s tight heat, pounding into him over and over.

Justin could hardly breathe, his lungs were contracted in the impossibly tight position, but he didn’t care. Experiencing Brian’s animalistic lust for him over powered any discomfort. His dick dripped pre-come onto their skin and when Brian pulled his mouth away to allow them a moment to suck in deep breaths, Justin had the fleeting dirty thought that it might almost be possible for him to suck himself off in the position Brian had him in. Then, Brian forced their mouths together again and began to fuck into him harder than before, angling his hips to pass against his prostate on every entry thrust.

There was no need for directions for pleasure or dirty words to enhance their fuck. It was present, primal and instinctive.

Justin came first, his orgasm hitting him so hard that had Brian’s hands not been holding his ankles down on the mattress beside his ears; he would’ve caused them both serious damage as his body flew apart from the inside. He couldn’t control his limbs or his shouting and no matter how hard he tried to keep his eyes open, his vision faded in and out.

Brian waited for Justin’s body to settle, waited for Justin’s eyes to focus on his own before allowing himself the relief he needed. The moment his husband’s blue, sated eyes found his own, he let himself go and poured everything he had into Justin. His come splashed around the walls of Justin’s ass and as he lost his control. He pulled his lover backward with him, seating him on his lap, the come rushing down around his cock as he released more inside Justin.

Justin felt his entire spine pop deliciously as Brian brought him into his arms and came inside him. His heart beat in his throat and he fought to keep the ebb and flow of emotions he felt from escaping out of his eyes. It was confusing to him, the need to cry, when all he felt was intense complete pleasure, but the tears begged to be released.

Brian wrapped his arms tight around Justin’s waist and slowly guided him so he lay back on the bed. His dick remained hard inside Justin and he let it sink in his spend, got used to the feeling of Justin’s ass contracting in small aftershocks from his orgasm around him, causing ripples of biting pain and pleasure to spark through his body.

Justin let the tears escape as Brian cradled his face in hands, his thumbs wiping them away as quickly as they fell.

Brian didn’t have to ask if Justin was all right. He could barely hold back his own emotions, but he did. However, he was sure that if it had been Justin inside his body, had the level of intensity reached the point they just had, he wouldn’t have been able to stop himself.

Justin’s arms felt like lead as he moved them to wrap around Brian’s waist and he begged, “Stay inside me.”

Brian moved his hips around, then settled himself inside Justin, and warily placed his head beside his lover’s “I’m too…”

“You’re not too heavy,” Justin whispered, using all of his muscles to squeeze Brian closer.

 

THE END


End file.
